xMEN EVOLUTOIN
by Bad-Man
Summary: IT IS A FANTACY ABOUT X-MEN IT IS JUST SOMETHING I WHIPPED UP ON SPARE TIME
1. Default Chapter

'i dont like this i mean why me why not wolvirine he could scare um into good heros well here goes nothing'   
  
"ok people today is danger room training... uh jubilee ..husk ...m ...and me will go aginst the rest of you lets go"   
  
tiger shocker   
  
with their reluctant leader in front the group enters the danger room which promptly melts into a huge city   
  
iceman" ok now we have a report that a mutant is trying to destroy a number of buildings with electronic equipment inside ACTIVATE PROGRAM ONE" at that iceman jubilee husk and m disapear leaving the rest to find them   
  
tiger "lets go get the popsicle!!!!!!!" rest "yeah"   
  
*flash forward 2 hours   
  
iceman "well the city was destroyed and we got away but all of you showed lots of skill , i have to say you 3 new students did well tiger is your arm ok " tiger"yeah my bones normaly dont break but when they do they grow back real quick ...ugh.. in fact i think its all fixed" iceman "good well lunch is in 15 minutes" synch "good im hungry come on jubes lets go"   
  
as the rest of the group leaves two stay behind silently well not really shocker tiger   
  
the pair walk hand in hand towards the kitchen   
  
*kitchen   
  
jubilee"ev hand me the..no not that one that one.."   
  
the pair enter a room of chaos 7 hungry people with mutant powers trying to fix lunch arms flying people flying and the occasional burst of multicolored light to fend off someone   
  
tiger"uh felica we better wait they are much better trained than we are we might lose a arm" shocker" ha ha well i can fly and i can shock who ever gets in my way bye "   
  
tiger'wow look at her -sigh-'   
  
chamber tiger chamber tiger   
  
making three graceful flips in the air he aims for the couch but instead his foot barely catches the arm of the couch sending him crashing into the floor face first about 1 second later laughter fills his head. then two arms help pull him up shocker"you all right -ha ha ha - what were you doing -ha ha ha-" tiger "oh yeah funny funny funny man i though agility was one of my abilities" iceman"well you have the ability for it your skills you have to learn -ha ha ha ha ha ha" and the laughter continues   
  
later after picking through the remains of lunch tells himself next time dive in just not face first. tiger"so whats the movie" as everyone settles into their seats the movie starts and tiger puts his arm around shocker who responds by leaning in closer   
  
after the last movie as the rest of the team starts to stir a faint noise is heard iceman"sounds like a cat" jubilee"look its thomas purring felica and him fell asleep" synch"did they know each other before" iceman"come on lets go leave them alone go to the libary and start on the next assignment or something"   
  
skin"hey hes good its only been a week and their already inseperable" husk" i think its kinda romantic"   
  
iceman'well should i wake them or let them sleep... well its only the first week they arnt used to this kind of workout... but if someone walks in and sees them .... what am i thinking no one will care if their asleep.. man i dont like this to many decisions ...ok im outta here gotta make out the reports'   
  
and on the couch the two students one of whom is purring sleeps till the morning when they are awaken by the sound of the residents of the x mansion getting breakfast as they get up they see beast phoenix gambit iceman and angel gathered around the table   
  
beast"it seems our two weary newcomers have awoken salutations" phoenix"good morning you two" tiger"uh..morning..i..uh..we..um" beast"its alright bobby here told us of yeasterdays mighty battle i just hope we did not wake you" shocker"uh no well thomas everybody i gotta go im still all dirty...bye" tiger"me too"   
  
angel"well they hit it off quick bobby hand let me have some of the cantelope hank almost ate it all" beast"i have not our friend remy has pilfered...."   
  
tiger'wow felt good waking up next to her man i bet i wont hear the end of this though' as he ran down the hall he saw her walking as he caught up to her tiger"hey felica wait up i..." before he could say anything else they were facing each other then they embraced almost knocking each other over as they started passionately kissing just as jubilee husk and skin started to walk down the hall skin"i think they awake now" husk"shhhh lets just go dont embarass them"   
  
startled the couple turn around to face them both very red faced as they each run off to their own rooms   
  
husk jabbing skin in the stomach "see you embarassed them you moron" skin "lets just get breakfast allright" jubilee racing ahead of the rest "dibs on the poptarts!"   
  
*later that day after breakfast beast" as you can see by manipulating the.."(continues his lecture) husk whispering "so is he a good kisser" shocker "yeah its kinda weird though his tounge is rough like a cats i like it though" jubilee"really what about the purring was that really him" shocker"yeah as soon as he started during the movie it was almost hypnotic i fell asleep like that" husk"so are yall going to the carnival together tommorow" shocker"i dont know if he knows about it yet"   
  
*meanwhile at the other side of the room chamber tiger skin tiger blur skin tiger blur skin   
  
*after a lenghty discussion on the physics of various shiar equipment class is over everyone meets back in the libary wear tiger and shocker sit talking tiger "and i heard the guys talking about this carnival tommorow on our day off and i was wondering ya want to go with me" shocker"yes id love to"   
  
and just as synch returns to the group of onlookers with book in hand jubilee "i think i hear him purring again" blur"well she said yes" skin"way to go gato"   
  
*the next day after almost everyone else is sleeping one person sits typing   
  
log thomas matthews today was perfect me and felicas first real date we have known each other for a week but i cant picture being without her it kinda freaks me out ive never felt like this before its like we have some kind of bond or something well i oh god their at it again i sometimes hate my heightened senses paiges brother and that sarah girl are at it again man they are so freaking loud i cant believe people without heightened senses cant hear them oh well tommorow is a free for all danger room excersise log out   
  
the next day iceman"good going guys that was all of them COMPUTER END PROGRAM" as he utters those words deep inside the mesh that comprises the computer a single circuit shorts out causing a chain reaction that affects a few areas jubilee"looks like the computer dosnt want to huh" iceman"COMPUTER END PROGRAM" just then the lights flash and the terrain melts into a forest causing all the students to start giggling untill #SENTINEL PROGRAM INITIATED SAFTEY PROTOCALS UNAVAILABLE ERROR ERROR ERROR ERR# iceman'oh shit' iceman"everybody get ready this aint no drill" iceman'this better be one of hanks jokes'   
  
as the group starts to digest the news they feel the ground rumble and they see the huge robot walking their way causing every one to tense up suddenly it raises its hand and fires a energy blast near them slamming into the ground it creates a crater in the ground not only the holographic ground but the real floor is explosed sending the group into action knowing this was real iceman"lets go jubilee husk m go left synch synch with me and lets go everybody else go right"   
  
about 20 minute later they had the sentienel almost destroyed iceman and synch were about to crush its head as it fired its last beam hitting blur and hurteling him at a great velocity down towards the ground he barely knew where he was as he was flying down then he slammed into something and because of his shield he ricocheted off it. as he started to slow his speed in the air he almost started to laugh as he saw the destroyed robot everyone was watching him slow down and started to hear him laugh too until they heard the sound a sound that made their leaders' heart stop and sent a sudden terror through his soul he had only heard a sound like that once before the day magneto and xaiver died the day wolvirine had the metal torn from his body as everyone turned to see where it came from the room became filled with the sound there in the middle of the now barely functioning danger room was thomas matthews lieing on the floor barely moving bobby drake knew the second he heard the sound that terrible blood curdeling almost primal scream that it had to be thomas he was the only one with a feral side even close to wolvirine because the last time he heard that scream was on the blackbird taking wolvirine back to the base as he nearly died because of his wounds it was a day that changed his life forever but now one of his students was making that scream and he couldnt move it was like one of his worst nightmares come true his body was lying there his left arm was broken off snapped off like a piece of glass it was still in its crystaline adamantum state as was his shoulder his entire left side looked different he didnt know how untill he took another shallow breath and noticed it looked as if his entire left torso and leg was jello it moved as if he had no bones on that side the next 2 seconds seemed to last an eternity as everyone tried to make sense of the scene in front of them then something in bobby drake snapped into place and his thoughts became focused and he jumped into action iceman"skin shocker come on the rest of you get that door open and shut down the computer" the stunned students barely moved untill bobby drake yelled "now" with such athority and confidence that shocked them into reacting he then pulled out his communicator iceman"hank ceila get the med lab ready now! we have a serious injury here, hey dont move him" skin shocker and iceman gathered around thomas who looked as if he was somewhere else rocking his head side to side mouthing incoherent words as he screamed iceman" skin i need you to grab his arm when we move him , HEY HOWS THE DOOR COMING" jubilee "almost through hold on" as he turned back to thomas he noticed felica on her knees staring at thomas with a look that he realised he must have had seconds ago he grabbed her shoulders and stared at her as he said "felica felica its going to be allright i need your help now HE needs your help now come on" as she shook her head yes he was shocked to realize he didnt even have any doubts he would make it there was no time   
  
as he finished saying that he heard the crash and jubilee yelling they had gotten through iceman"ok skin get his arm and get to the med lab now be careful its razor sharp M come here quick" as he said that he was freezing a large chunk of ice around thomas's cheast and legs "m felica help me lift him up be careful we need to get him to the med lab quick but carefully ok lets go"   
  
as they carried him to the med lab they could hear hanks voice on his communicator "bobby what happened... dear god bobby skin just got here hurry up"   
  
as they placed thomas on the slab in the med lab bobby caused the ice to melt and evaporate very rapidly startleing him because he had not been able to do that yet even after starting training with emma frost beast "oh my lord what happened bobby" iceman "danger room malfunctioned no safety protocals blur got hit slammed into him with his power still on" ceilia" his bones have been pulverized internal organs liquified..." as he left the room to give hank and ceilia room to move he put his hand on felica's shoulder and walked her out to the tv room next to the med lab and sat beside her on a couch letting her cry there and wait for some news while most of the others were trying to calm down blur who was starting to freak out by then every one in the mansion was aware of what was happening some were helping out in the med lab while scott and jean came in bobby let jean took bobbys place consoleing felica while scott pulled him aside and asked him what happened after recalling the events scott put his hand on his freinds shoulder and told him "bobby its not your fault you did good you held together in a very bad situation and im sure the proffesor would be proud of you now"   
  
*med lab beast"he is healing too rapidly" ceilia"we need to get his organs and bones in the right place or he will not make it look at the scan if he continues like this for too long he will have a rib growing through his heart"   
  
*danger room wolverine"huh smells like a electrical fire " shadowcat"i found the problem but it dosnt look like sabbatoge one of these circuits shorted out and fried the controls and program "   
  
part 2 all i could feel was pain it felt like nothing i had felt before and when i tried to breath i couldnt take a very deep breath not because of pain i just couldnt i could feel my healing factor healing me but it kept reversing back it felt like my insides were alive moving around i started hearing voices and i thought one of them was dr mccoy but then i noticed the scream and realized it was me i remembered the danger room it malfunctioned then i saw felica and me at the carnival thats when everything went black a total nothingness   
  
*outside med lab cyclops"hank how is he doing" beast"well we have him is a stasis field now till we can set up the rest of the equipment" iceman"what about his healing factor " ceilia "well everytime its healed something it had harmed something else its fighting to rearange his organs and skeleton" beast"but we have a plan we will use very precice forcefields to hold his bones and organs in place while his body heals itself" cyclops"and his arm" beast "we belive it will grow back together as it seems to be the same material as his skeletal structure we must get the equipment ready now though we only have 24 hours left on the stasis field"   
  
*the next day the four of them had fallen asleep in the tv room then suddenly felica screamed hands grabing her head flying up landing on the floor still cluching her head as electricty hangs around it jubilee"whats wrong " husk"john get mr drake" as she said that jubilee reached her hand out to touch felicas shoulder when she was hit by a bolt of electricity husk"jubes u allright" jubilee"yeah ahhh just burned my finger a little guess we should stand back a little though" shocker"ahhh feels like someones trying to talk to me" blur"hes comming whats wrong" husk"she says someones trying to talking to her" blur"telepath uh wait my communicator where is it........shit.......here it is HEY ANY PSI SOMEONES ATTACKING FELICA WE NEED SOME HELP" phoenix"I FEEL SOMETHING TOO" shocker"no wait its fading" with that she got up staggering a bit then grabbed the communicator shocker"it was thomas" jubilee"i thought he was in a stasis thing" shocker"hes out now" iceman"whats wrong felica are you allright" shocker"im fine but they just woke up thomas and i felt like someone was hitting my head with a baseball bat"   
  
*later in the med lab beast"yes we brought him out of stasis how did you know?" iceman"some how felica knew.. so how is he doing now" beast"he is healing properly now and his arm is already reattaching it is quite facinating" iceman"yeah hank so do you have time to check out felica" beast"yes hes doing the rest of the work"   
  
psylocke"so what was it" beast"it seems our stasis field is to blame" cyclops"i thought you said felica sent out the pychic disruption" beast"ah and indeed she did but it seems as we brought our patient out of the stasis field it caused him a great deal of pain and allowed him to transmit it to felica and it seems she has a latent mutant power she is a sort of psionic amplyfier she can amplify and transmit though she cant create the signal" cyclops"how do we stop this from happening again" beast"a simple psionic dampener should suffice" iceman"ok is it alright if i go see them" beast" yes just do not cross the red outline around thomas' bed im trying to keep out all contaminates so his healing factor is not overworked"   
  
he walks into the med lab nods to ceilia and walks over to felica who seems to be asleep shocker"hi bobby" a little shocked iceman"you just tired or bored" shocker"huh...oh cause im laying down no im just telling thomas what all happened" as she heard this ceilia looked surprised and rushed over ceilia"is he saying or thinking anything back " shocker"yeah he says he tried to talk to you but you couldnt hear him" while she was talking bobby had used his communicator to tell hank to come back in" beast"whats wrong" iceman"sounds like felica can still talk with thomas" beast"hum...... eureka" a couple of hours later beast"facinating simply facinating" iceman"mind filling the rest of us in" beast"oh..yes well it seems that when thomas initaily called out after being released from the stasis field the telepathic link that he had created to communicate with felica was dramaticlly amplified enabling him to talk with her now even in his present state but also it seems that i didnt fully see what had happend to felica her awakened power seems to be much more that the ability to amplify telepathy but she has the ability to alter her aura allowing her to control how psionic energy passes through it" iceman"uh.. ok so what can she do" beast"ahh.. i thought you would never ask she seems able to filter out specific forms signatures even degrees of psionic energy also she can make it as if her aura is a psionic mirror of sorts causing everything to be reflected or attracted also it seems that the only time she expends any energy is when she alters her aura which leads me to believe that if she didnt want anyone in her mind they would not be able to not even someone at cables level of power at peak stregth unless it was thomas somehow his telepathic link is always able to get through" shocker"so how did i send out that disruption thing" beast"well my best guess is that when he sent the signal and your link was being amplified the shock to your brain triggered the power and in the process possiblely out of a reflex you caused your aura to reflect but as that accurred the resulting energy surge in your brain added to his signal as it was released" iceman"so what can we do instead of the psionic dampener" ceilia"what about a shield around the med lab because thomas is going to be here for maybe two weeks and most of that time he wont be able to talk or move" iceman"yeah with felica being the only one he can talk to now she needs to be able to" beast"yes i belive it will work"   
  
later phoenix cyclops and iceman sit discussing cyclops" what are the chances of another disruption" iceman" not much hank said it was the triggering of her power that made it happen" phoenix "well as soon as thomas is able to reach someone else ill start training with her"   
  
meanwhile in dr henry mccoys room beast'it doesnt add up all of these scans clearly show she would not have experianced real pain yet she did i must run a more thourouh brain scan tommorow to check for brain damage -sigh-'   
  
suddenly red lights flash alarms blare #CLOKED ALIEN CRAFT ON COURSE FOR CURRENT LOCATION 97.4 PERCENT PROBIBILITY OF SHIAR ORIGINS#   
  
to be continued in A TIME TO HEAL 


	2. 

Wolverine:  
I am so pointy  
I am the shis-kabob man  
Pointy pointy point  
  
My claws stab your face  
I blame it on WeaponX  
Hee hee hee I lied  
  
Eat your heart out, Scott  
I've repeatedly kissed Jean  
You know I kick ass  
  
Jean Grey:  
I can read your mind  
I know your every thought  
You are a pervert  
  
I brag to Scott  
I like to kiss Wolverine  
He's jealous of me  
  
Professor X:  
My head is shiney  
When the sun hits it, you're blind  
I like to wax it  
  
I adore spandex  
I designed Psylocke's costume  
She hits very hard  
  
Storm:  
Closed spaces scare me  
I blast the walls with lightning  
O no, ricochet  
  
I am Wind-Rider  
And I like to ride the wind  
I hate this haiku  
  
Jubilee:  
Shut-up, I don't care  
Yellow isn't hideous  
Here come my fireworks  
  
Beast:  
I shed on the couch  
The Professor yells at me  
Thank you, Dust-buster 


End file.
